pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisoners (Episode 2)
Details Prisoners is the second episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was released on the 1st of September 2015, nearly a year after the first episode. It is a direct sequel to the first episode and is the most viewed episode to date. The name of the episode is a direct reference to the situation our survivors find themselves in. Synopsis Prisoners starts directly where Episode 1 (Unnamed) left off. The horde of infected from the previous episode quickly manage to overwhelm the soldiers as well as Craig, Frank and David. The soldier in charge orders a retreat to the helicopter, deciding they cannot wait there any longer. David knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the roof in time, so he dove into a nearby building as the other attempted to board the helicopter. Both of the remaining soldiers hopped on to the chopper and Craig was about to join them until Frank pulled him pack. Frank could see that the infected were swarming beneath the helicopter and some had even began the cling onto it, weighing it down. The helicopter quickly fell to the ground after this an exploded, killing a large amount of infected and all of the surrounding soldiers. This explosion also caused the building Craig and Frank were on the partially collapse, leaving them to fall through the roof. The two woke up not long after the explosion and found themselves within the building and a pistol was laying in front of them. Neither of them owned this pistol, but they gladly took it. They then decided to split up and search the building for other supplies, not knowing that everything they found was a trap set by a group of bandits. Craig was knocked out while inspecting a weapon and Frank was kidnapped by a group of them. Craig regained consciousness moments before a bag was ripped off of his head. He found himself on his knees next to Frank and with a few other people he had never seen before. A man, who we would later learn is the Bandit Leader, was keeping prisoners in his compound. He had these prisoners lined up to try and get a vital piece of information, he wanted to know who set the car alarm off in the town last night, as it got four of his men killed that were out on a supply run. This was of course caused by Craig and Frank in the previous episode, but both were so shocked and dazed at the time that they weren't sure what he was talking about. The bandits lack of organization and safety precautions lead to there being a breach in one of the walls of the compound, this forced the bandit leader to leave Craig and the other prisoners until the next day while he and his men fixed the wall. It was at this point, that we are introduced to Rob, who is also a prisoner of the bandits and is placed in the same cell as Frank, Craig and another prisoner Sarah. Seeing how young, vulnerable and scared Rob looks, Craig feels the need to look after him, at least until they get out of the compound. They all agree they need to escape as soon as possible. Rob notifies Craig and Frank of the ventilation shaft on the back wall of the cell, telling them that him and Sarah weren't tall enough to reach it, but with Frank it should be a lot easier. Sure enough, Frank makes his way up there, and each of the others are pulled up through the shaft. They come out the other side into a makeshift armory created by the bandits. The four happily gear up and prepare to make a quick and quiet exit. As soon as Frank exits the armory, he is immediately spotted by a patrolling bandit and out of instinct, opens fire. These gun shots are heard by every bandit in the compound and the group immediately realizes their best bet is to make a run for it. They flee to the nearest exit of the compound, a shutter door. Frank and Sarah attempt to pry it open as Craig and Rob hold off the bandits and give them cover. After a few dead bandits, Frank and Sarah eventually open the door enough to escape. Frank immediately hops into a truck parked outside of the exit and attempts to get the engine started as Rob and Craig climb in the back and Sarah covers them. Craig and Rob safely enter the back of the truck but there is no time for Sarah to escape before she is devoured by a group of zombies that were attracted to the compound from all of the gunfire. Rob gets settled in the back as they drive off down an empty road, rapidly making distance between them and the compound. After not even a minute of driving however, Frank swerves the truck into a tank zombie, which flips it up into the air and it lands upside down, injuring Craig, Frank and Rob. The episode then ends on a cliffhanger. Characters * Craig * Frank * David (Off-screen) * Rob (First appearance) * Sarah (First and last appearance) * Bandit Leader (First appearance) * Various unnamed soldiers * Various unnamed bandits Trivia * This is last episode we see soldiers in alive status so far. (excluding flashbacks) * This is first episode in which an antagonistic group is introduced. * This is first episode human killed human(Not a zombie). * David doesn't appear in this episode, he explains what happened to himself in Complications (Episode 5). * This is the first episode to feature a grenade. Category:Episodes